Flicker of a Flame
by soynerve
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and lighters. 'Come on baby, light my fire.' SasuNaru. AU.


Disclaimer! Disclaimer!

A/N: No plot, just the way I like it. Sex is nothing but a suggested matter. I prefer shounen-ai over yaoi.

* * *

"Say, Sasuke, you smoke a lot right?" Naruto called out absentmindedly.

Sasuke grunted, a positive in Naruto's interpretation. Of course Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't admit to being a smokerelic. He just wanted Naruto to hurry up and be done with his aimless flea market shopping.

"Look, Na…"

"Hey, hey. What do you think of this?" Naruto shoved a black object right into his face, abruptly stopping his speech.

Sasuke instinctively raised an eyebrow as he took in the design of the lighter. Plain black.

"Naruto, I don't…"

"Or this?" Naruto quickly cut in again, this time with a silver object.

There was an elaborate Celtic cross etched onto it. Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "Yea, sure." He muttered in reply.

"I already have a lighter of my own like any decent smoker. Why the sudden interest?" Sasuke asked as casually as he could.

Naruto placed the two-dollar bill in the stall owner's open hand and turned to grin at him.

"Your old lighter is made for the old, like for some kind of old mafia guy. Something more punk-ish like this," Naruto paused to hand the silver lighter to Sasuke. "Would suit you better."

"Punk? Do I look like Sid Vicious?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as he put the object away into his jacket pocket.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Come to think of it…"

"Never mind." Sasuke blurted and started to walk. Naruto followed beside him.

"You don't play the bass." Naruto continued from their unfinished topic.

"I said the look, not the things that I do."

"Yea, but the image is related."

Sasuke slid his hand into his pant pocket and took out his other lighter; the one that he stole from his father's collection.

"Yea, and I don't do drugs."

"We'll never know." Naruto chuckled.

"Hand." Sasuke commanded.

"Huh?" Naruto paused mid-step and warily put his hand out.

Sasuke dropped the gold-rimmed black lighter into his hand and continued walking.

Naruto blinked. He never knew that it was this shiny. It must have been the difference between the Sasuke-effect and the Naruto-effect. Sasuke dulled any material that came into contact.

Catching up with Sasuke, Naruto held the newly received lighter up to the setting Sun's dim rays, and observed every inch of its personality.

"Why the sudden generosity?" Naruto inquired.

"It's not. It's the natural thing to do, isn't it? It's like a cycle, or an exchange. As long as the thing lights my cigarette, I don't really care."

"I don't see you replying to love letters or returning crushes." Naruto brought the lighter down to eye-level. "And this doesn't suit me more than it doesn't for you. I don't even smoke."

Sasuke shrugged. "Want to start?"

"I'm not wasting my money on that crap." Naruto replied smoothly and tossed the lighter up, catching it back into his agile hand.

"But really, you don't give people stuff easily." Naruto tossed the lighter again.

"And since when were you so concerned?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at Sasuke, nearly losing the lighter to the ground.

"About my style, I mean." Sasuke clarified.

Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway just keep it and stop tossing it about already."

Naruto frowned. "I said that I don't smoke."

Sasuke glanced down the concrete ground before facing straight up ahead.

"Just keep it." He repeated with a trace of discomfort on his face.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief before breaking into a sly smile.

"_Come on baby, light my fire…_" He sang out loudly in an effort to tease.

Sasuke growled at him. "You don't smoke." He stated.

"You sing it then." Naruto laughed and continued the song in an exaggerated manner, crooning out and dragging the syllables.

"Shut up." Sasuke warned when people started turning heads. He quickened his pace, but Naruto caught up effortlessly.

They stepped through the hotel doors and Sasuke was relieved that Naruto had finally gotten sick of singing the same tune on repeat. He probably didn't remember the rest of the song. They took the lift up to the top floor and Naruto followed behind Sasuke as they made their way towards the end of the hallway, body shaking with tremors of laughter over Sasuke's flustered actions.

Sasuke swiped the card key and opened the door to their room, waiting impatiently for Naruto to enter. He followed after and slammed the door shut.

Naruto grinned widely at a frowning Sasuke and tucked the lighter into his back pocket.

"There, I'm keeping it alright." He patted his rear.

"Never mind that now, take off your pants. You know why I met up with you, as well as what we're here for." Sasuke spoke in a cool tone as he stepped towards Naruto, who laughed softly and reached out towards him to bring their foreheads together. Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck as he began to unbutton his jeans.

"Light my fire." Naruto whispered harshly.

* * *

A/N: There, thank you for reading. Please leave a review, good, bad, I take them all. I like sincere. 

Random background info: This was originally supposed to be a flashback scene in another oneshot that I'm working on, but it came out stupid and I rewrote it and it came out too long for a flashback. So I copied and pasted it onto a new word doc and yadayadayada. The song mentioned is by dadada...The Doors for all you oldies-ignorant people out there. Hah...not that I'm not ignorant myself. I play the part of the ignorant teenager pretty well. Those lyrics aren't mine and I pray that it isn't copyrighted to the point where I'm not allowed to use it for my stuff. "Light my Fire" (c) The Doors. It's very sexual, is it not? Hah...Thank you again.


End file.
